Bang
Bang is the fourth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound of the gun that Joel Booth accidentally shot himself with. Synopsis Karena Fox sets up her things at the Candlewick Inn as Shea Allen and Madison Allen enter the room. Madison plays with Karena's tarot cards, asking about the Tower card. At The Cannery, Nikki Bolton looks at the scrapbook Abby Mills is working on as a wedding present. Henry Dunn exits the bathroom to find Trish Wellington naked in his room. Madison steals the Tower card as Karena looks over the list of girls' birthdays and her nose begins bleeding. Jimmy Mance flirts with Abby, who decides to accompany him on his delivery route. Christopher "Sully" Sullivan jokes with the other groomsmen about the stripper he hired and surprises Henry with a fishing trip. Meanwhile, Malcolm Ross meets with Thomas Wellington and Richard Allen about a loan for his micro brew. Shea surprises Trish with their mother's tea set, and a cup breaks near Madison, which she claims to not have done. Malcolm laments about being broke as Henry catches a catfish and Sully pretends to be pulled underwater. Abby and Jimmy continue to flirt when he gets a call about a "girlfriend" needing help with her truck. Abby decides to come along. On the water, the groomsmen discover Hunter Jennings' boat and remains. Malcolm notices Uncle Marty Dunn's bag and demands the others agree to take it, accidentally shooting a hole in Hunter's boat in the process, and the groomsmen reluctantly agree. Trish hunts for Katherine Wellington and hears cries coming from the Inn's cellar. She discovers Richard and Katherine together and leaves. Abby helps Jimmy with Julia Mitchell's truck and leaves after he agrees to take Julia into town for groceries. Cal Vandeusen attempts to befriend the groomsmen as they return to the hotel. Inside, they discover they have $250,000 and argue about what to do with the cash. Malcolm convinces Henry to keep the money until after the wedding. Abby goes to the Harper's Globe office for a back issue and notices several papers featuring John Wakefield stories on the counter. Robin Matthews mentions Wakefield and tells Abby that she is unsure of who asked for the articles. Robin watches as Abby leaves and is nearly hit by Karena, dropping her scrapbook in a puddle. Trish visits Henry in his room, crying about having seen Katherine and Richard. Katherine gives the entire bridal party Henry and Trish sweatshirts and Maggie Krell pulls Trish and Shea away from the rest of the girls. They enter the patio to find all of their mother's china shattered. Abby looks for Madison, who explains that the spirits have told her she won't get to be a flower girl in the wedding. The groomsmen discuss how to spend the money at the Inn's bar. Two men enter carrying pistols in holsters, prompting them all to run outside. They decide to hide the money and Joel Booth is chosen to hide it. Karena reads Trish's fortune, telling her that she will be betrayed by a man, who will also be her savior. Booth nervously walks through the woods to hide the money. Henry confronts Richard about his affair. Abby gives Karena her mother's necklace, and Karena runs off after having a frightening vision. The two men with guns enter the bar and ask for Sully, revealing that they are the bouncers for the stripper. Booth is seen walking through the woods when he hears a sound and pulls the gun from the bag of cash. Malcolm reveals he has been following him and Booth lowers the gun, which goes off. Malcolm screams, believing he had been hit, but discovers otherwise. He then looks down and notices a large wound in Booth's leg. Booth collapses and Malcolm offers to get help, but Booth demands he stay. Booth soon bleeds to death through his femoral artery. At The Cannery, the stripper, Stacy DeKnight recognizes Henry as a friend of her older brother's and shows off. Karena pulls Abby aside, telling her to leave because someone wants her to die. Stacy hits on Cal, to Sully's disbelief. Malcolm comes to the bar, looking dismayed, and denies seeing Booth. Abby visits Jimmy at his house, while Malcolm mourns and hides the money under his bed. Trish drunkenly attempts to "rescue" Sully's blowup doll from the Inn's pool, falling in. Trish plays in the water as the pool cover begins to close. Trish attempts to push her way out from under the cover, but begins drowning. Richard pulls her from the pool and resuscitates her as Henry arrives. Deaths *Joel Booth accidentally shot himself in the leg. The bullet hit the femoral artery and Booth died of hemorrhaging. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen Guest Starring: *Richard Burgi as Thomas Wellington *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Chilton Crane as Karena Fox'' *''Maxine Miller as Julia Mitchell'' *''Melanie Merkosky as Robin Matthews'' *''Mark Gibbon as Tommy'' *''Marie Avgeropoulos as Stacy DeKnight'' *''Ryan Booth as Will'' Music *Will Dailey - Never Be Your Baby *Blue Judy - Everyone Remember Your Name *Sister Vanilla - Down *Kaiser Chiefs - Good Days Bad Days *Quickfix - Sleepless Trivia *Last appearance of Booth. Picture Gallery 1x04 - Booth's Wound.jpg|Malcolm discovers a gunshot wound on Booth's leg. 1x04 - Booth's Death.jpg|Booth dies in Malcolm's arms. Category:Episodes